


where did i go wrong? i lost a friend.

by bloodynargles



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: -Ish, Don't Kill Me, Gen, JIM DIES, just i, sometimes my brain hates me and words happen, spock's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodynargles/pseuds/bloodynargles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock knew he was too late. He was always too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	where did i go wrong? i lost a friend.

**Author's Note:**

> i swear to god ive seen stid three times this week. i need help. also this is what comes out of my brain sometimes. can be linked with these tumblr posts. http://cu-ddles.tumblr.com/post/59656809947 &  
> http://cu-ddles.tumblr.com/post/59657663328

Spock knew, he knew something had happened. Miracles did not exist, there were no such thing. Scotty's voice was quick and urgent, but _sad_. Human emotions did not elude him, something had happened. So he ran, for the pure hope that it had nothing to do with the captain, with _Jim_. He ran all the way to engineering, hoping that it would be someone else. Just _not his captain_. He knew deep inside that it was, that it was also _too late_. That _he_ was too late.

  
Scotty's words resounded throughout his mind, and he was reminded of what he had said when he was in the volcano. _The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few._ As the vulcan looked upon his captain, all he could think of was; it is what i would have done. He would have been the one to go in there, Jim would have sat in the chair. He would have done anything to ressurect him. _Anything_.

  
"..It was only logical." His breathing was shallow and his eyes were ever fixed on his first officer. "I'm _scared_ , Spock. Help me not be." Spock swallowed, and tears filled his eyes. This was the man he had known, he had _disliked_ since before his planet was destroyed. But now, as he cast his eyes to the floor, he knew why the ambassador looked at the two of them together with such fondness. Perhaps it was there in every timeline, perhaps he had, in the human sense, caught the wrong end of the stick, but he _knew_.

He stared at Jim's hand through the glass of the door, the feeling of dispair setting in his bones. The vulcan could feel the wet on his face, and he longed to feel the touch of his mother as she wiped it away. He longed to open this door and hold his captain, but as Jim's hand slipped down the glass, and he went still, Spock knew he was too late. He was always _too_  late. 

  
A fit of anger pierced the sadness, the greif and came out in a ball of fury. "KHAN!"


End file.
